This invention concerns an aiming device for an arching bow, and more particularly relates to a bowstring-mounted rear sight intended for use in conjunction with a bow-mounted front sight.
The prior art is replete with devices which have sought to improve archery techniques. In the construction of archery bows, it has been customary to equip the bowstring with both a nocking point, and a peep sight spaced a predetermined distance above the nocking point and in the archer's line of sight. The nocking point assures consistent positioning of each arrow at the same point along the bowstring. The peep or rear sight enables the archer to precisely align the bowstring with a front sight mounted upon the bow adjacent its handle portion.
A problem with the sights which are disclosed in the prior art arises when the bowstring is drawn rearwardly. During the rearward pull of the bowstring, a string-mounted rear sight may rotate about the string axis, thereby becoming misaligned with respect to the archer's sight toward the target.
In order to overcome the rotation problem, rear sight devices have been disclosed, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,194, which utilize a length of elastic lanyard extending between the bow and rear sight. In such instances, the rear sight is fixed with respect to the string, and the force exerted by the lanyard must be strong enough to affect twisting rotation of the bowstring. Although the lanyard causes the bow and peep sight to be in substantially coplanar alignment, it does not ensure that said plane of alignment is a consistently vertical plane. Also, the elastic material of the lanyard degrades in time, thereby reducing its effectiveness. In some instances, the lanyard may interfere with the loading of an arrow upon the bow.
Other problems encountered in the use of rear peep sights are poor visibility through the peep aperture and slowness of use, such problems being essentially the same as those encountered with rear rifle sights. Prior to this invention, the disadvantages of rear or peep sights generally outweighed the potential for greater accuracy, especially under conditions of low light and the need for quick aiming. Rear, string-mounted bow sights of conventional design are generally capable of only peep sight design, being incapable of use in the manner of an open notch rear sight.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a string-mounted bow sight unaffected by rotation of the bowstring and alignable with a front sight associated with the bow.
It is another object of this invention to provide a bow sight as in the foregoing object having either peep sight or open notch design, or both incorporated into the same sight.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bow sight of the aforesaid nature which does not require separate means connecting it to the bow.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a bow sight of the aforesaid nature of rugged, durable design and amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.